Love is Blind
by Kazerin Namikaze
Summary: sasosaku songfict/ G-Dragon - That XX (English translation)/ Bisakah kau melihat kearahku? kau selalu saja melihatnya, pria sialan itu. Kau selalu sibuk menceritakannya, kau pikir aku suka? dia tidak pantas untukmu, dia tidak mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah pecaya padaku. Jika kau terluka nanti, jangan salahkan aku. Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu.


**Love is Blind**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast : [Sakura.H, Sasori.A,] Sasuke.U**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

 **Rated : T semi M (untuk beberapa kata yang kasar)**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, alur berantakan, dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.**

 **Songfict dari lagu G-Dragon - That XX (Ver. English translation)**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't like don't read!

Happy Reading.

.

.

 _I was walking down the street_

 _when I saw your man_

 _(Yeah I saw him)_

 _I saw that my predictions were right_

 _(I told you)_

 _He took off the ring you gave and linked his arm around someone_

 _._

 _._

"Sakura! Aku melihatnya kemarin."

Seorang pemuda dengan helai semerah darah berujar pada gadis yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Siapa?"

Gadis yang mempunyai helai sewarna dengan bunga di musim semi itu hanya menanggapi dengan malas.

"Pacarmu. Aku berani bersumpah, dia sedang merangkul wanita lain di taman."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Sasori."

.

 _I'll just leave it at that_

 _I don't wanna hurt you_

.

"Ayolah.. Aku ini temanmu. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, percayalah."

Pemuda itu terus meyakinkan si gadis.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasori? Kau bilang kau temanku, tapi kau terus memanas-manasi hubunganku dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Kau ingin aku putus dengannya ya, hah?"

Si gadis menghentikan jalannya dan malah meledak marah pada si pemuda.

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka nanti."

"Tidak, Sasori. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu." Jawab gadis itu keras kepala.

Si pemuda yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam sembari menghela napas pelan.

"Begitu ya? Mungkin aku salah orang." Senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya.

 _._

 _._

 _But you actually get mad at me_

 _(Why?)_

 _Saying that there's no way he'd do that_

 _(Sure you're right)_

 _I became aware of you being upset_

 _And I said I must have seen someone else_

 _Yes, I'll lie for you_

 _(I'm sorry)_

 _._

 _._

Sasori sedang bersama Sakura di atap sekolah. Mereka duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendongakkan kepalanya-menatap langit yang cerah, sedangkan gadis yang bersamanya hanya tertunduk-isakkan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang.." ucapnya pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab perkataan Sasori.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku ya? Aku tidak akan berbohong jika demi kebaikanmu."

Sasori sedikit melirik pada gadis disampingnya.

.

.

 _Oh I hate you for not knowing me_

 _I hate this waiting_

 _Please let go of his hand now_

 _When you are sad, I feel like I could die_

.

.

"Tidak, Sasori. Aku tahu Sasuke- _kun_ bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."

Gadis musim semi itu akhirnya berucap pelan dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku yakin itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja."

Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang masih dialiri air mata. Dengan cepat ia menyeka wajahnya dan berusaha kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu cemburu."

Sasori lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas sembari memandanginya dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

.

.

 _What does that bastard have_

 _that I don't?_

 _Exactly why can't I have you?_

 _That bastard doesn't love you_

 _Until when are you going to cry like a fool?_

.

.

Apalah arti Sasori dimata Sakura. Hanya sebatas temannya sejak ia kecil.

Dan apalah arti Sakura dimata Sasori. Pemuda itu menganggap gadis musim semi itu sebaliknya, dia menganggap jika Sakura bukan hanya teman yang ia kenal sejak kecil, Sasori menganggap Sakura lebih dari itu.

Saat Sakura menangis, ia ikut merasakan kesedihan gadis itu. Saat Sakura tertawa, tentu saja ia merasa bahagia juga.

Seperti sekarang, meski hatinya sedikit sesak saat Sakura bercerita tentang pacarnya itu-Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi Sasori tetap ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat Sakura yang juga terlihat sangat bahagia menceritakannya.

"Kau tahu Sasori? Ternyata gadis yang kau lihat dirangkul oleh Sasuke- _kun_ itu adalah sepupunya." Sakura berkata dengan ringan.

"Ah.. Sudah kuduga aku hanya terlalu posesif saja. Aku dibutakan oleh cemburu. Hahahah..."

"Begitu ya?"

Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kembali tertawa dengan ringan.

Baginya jika Sakura bahagia, dia juga bahagia.

"Kau tahu apa lagi? Dia bilang di depan banyak orang jika dia sangatt.. Mencintaiku."

"Oh ya?"

"Dan aku juga sangaatt mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun."

Gadis itu berkata dengan semangat, senyumnya tak henti-henti merekah.

"Hm."

Meski hatinya begitu perih, bagai dihujam beribu pisau tajam. Tapi Sasori tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

.

.

 _You look happy when you talk_

 _about him_

 _(You look happy)_

 _You look good since you are_

 _laughing like this_

 _(I'm happy)_

 _You say that you really love him_

 _That it's going to last forever_

 _You believe in this end_

 _I don't know what to say no more_

.

.

"Saki, kau masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

Gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino Yamanaka-teman sebangku Sakura, menghampirinya yang sedang membaca buku dikelas. Mereka cukup akrab, mungkin bisa dibilang Ino adalah sahabat cewek Sakura dan Sasori sahabat cowoknya.

"Iya. Memang kenapa, Ino?"

Sakura menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha itu seorang playboy, Saki.."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Ya ampun.. Satu sekolah juga tahu hal itu Sakura Haruno. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Ah, Ino. Itu hanya gosip. Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain sebelum kau melihatnya sendiri."

Dengan santai Sakura menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

 _All of your friends know him well_

 _(Yup, they know)_

 _Why are you the only one who can't see what everyone else sees?_

 _(It's you)_

.

.

"Ya. Tadinya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi itu sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri. Sasuke-pacarmu itu sedang jalan bersama gadis lain."

Ino menggeser kursi, lalu duduk dihadapan Sakura yang masih menekuni bukunya.

"Ya,ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasori juga pernah bilang begitu. Tapi ternyata itu hanya sepupu Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sepupu? Kau bercanda? Sasuke mana punya sepupu cewek."

"Jangan sok tahu."

Kali ini Sakura menutup bukunya lalu menatap Ino.

"Aku bukannya sok tahu. Tapi kakakku itu, kau tahu Deidara- _nii_? Dia itu temannya kakak Sasuke, Itachi. Dan Deidara- _nii_ bilang jika mereka hanya punya sepupu cowok. Namanya Uchiha Shisui."

Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas Sakura dengan raut malasnya.

"Sudahlah Ino, mungkin itu sepupu dari ibunya. Atau mungkin sepupu jauhnya yang tidak banyak orang ketahui."

Tapi Sakura tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

.

 _ **They say love is blind**_

 _ **Oh baby you so blind..**_

 _I really hope you will break up_

.

Sasori berjalan dengan diam disamping Sakura yang sibuk berceloteh tentang pacarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha?

Ugh, telinga Sasori cukup kebas mendengar nama itu lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Seperti gadis itu tidak punya topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Apa dunianya berputar pada satu orang itu saja?

"Sakura. Kau sudah berulang kali mengatakan itu."

Sasori berkata dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Oh ya? Tapi, meski berulang kali aku tidak bosan untuk mengatakannya."

'Tapi aku yang bosan mendengarnya.' Batin pemuda itu jengah.

"Sakura, kita sudah mengenal sejak kecil,'kan?"

Kali ini Sasori berkata dengan nada serius.

"Hm. Tentu saja, Sasori."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu perasaanku?"

"Perasaan?"

"Ya. Perasaanku."

Sasori menatap lurus kedepan. Sedangkan Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu.."

"Maksudku, tentang perasaanku pada-"

Perkataan Sasori terpotong oleh dering _smartphone_ Sakura, tanda pesan masuk. Dan itu cukup membuatnya jengkel dengan si pengirim pesan.

"Dari Sasuke- _kun_.."

Sakura bergumam pelan. Tapi itu masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Sasori. Pemuda itu berdecih kesal.

.

.

 _Oh I hate you for not knowing me_

 _I hate this waiting_

 _Please let go of his hand now_

 _When you are sad, I feel like I could die_

.

.

"Sasori. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang."

"Apa?"

Sakura menunjukkan _smartphone_ nya yang berisi pesan dari Sasuke.

"Dia mengajakku ketemuan. Aku pergi ya, _jaa_."

Dan gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi kearah yang berlawanan. Sebelum jauh, Sasori berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hei! Jika ibumu bertanya bagaimana?"

"Bilang saja jika aku kerja kelompok dirumah teman."

Sakura balik berteriak. Dan itu membuat Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari mengerang frustasi.

.

.

 _What does that bastard have_

 _that I don't?_

 _Exactly why can't I have you?_

 _That bastard doesn't love you_

 _Until when are you going to cry like a fool?_

.

.

Pemuda dengan helai merah acak-acakan itu berlari menyusuri trotoar diudara yang cukup dingin ini. Setelah cukup lama berlari, ia lalu berbelok dan memasuki sebuah taman.

Hazelnya bergerak ke sana-kemari mencari seseorang-masih dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan. Dan matanya menangkap objek yang sedang dicarinya.

Masih sambil menstabilkan pernapasannya, ia berjalan mendekati sang objek yang sedang duduk diayunan sambil menunduk. Wajahnya tertutup oleh helai soft pinknya yang terurai begitu saja. Seragam sekolah masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Semakin mendekat, semakin terdengar pula isakan kecil di telinga Sasori. Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan disamping gadis itu.

Menyadari kedatangan seseorang, si gadis akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, bola mata yang menyejukkan miliknya terlihat sembab. Wajahnya terlihat kacau.

"Sasori.."

Suara parau yang sangat Sasori benci itu terdengar lagi, ia tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Tidak ingin melihat betapa kacaunya wajah gadis itu.

"Sasori.. Sasuke-"

"Aku tahu." Potong pemuda itu cepat. "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Berhentilah menangis, dan katakan apa yang dia lakukan?" Dia melirik Sakura sekilas.

"Dia.. Dia mencium gadis lain.. Di depan mataku." Aliran sungai di pipinya semakin deras.

"Huh, akhirnya dia menunjukkan wujud aslinya." Sasori tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana? Dia benar-benar mencintaimu ya?" Terdengar nada sarkatis dari ucapannya.

Dan itu membuat isakan Sakura semakin keras.

"Dia sangat tidak pantas untuk ditangisi."

.

.

 _Expensive cars, pretty clothes,classy restaurants_

 _They suit you well_

 _But that bastard next to you_

 _really isn't it_

 _He does not go well with you_

 _His smiles is fake smiles to you_

 _He touches your cheeks and hair_

 _But inside, he is definitely_

 _thinking of some other girl_

 _How could he do that? It's like a sin_

.

.

Sasori mengeratkan mantel hitam yang dipakainya, udara dingin kian menusuk. Dia lalu mendongak menatap langit malam yang kelabu, tidak ada satupun bintang yang bersinar.

"Lihatlah. Sepertinya langit berpihak padamu."

Sakura ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangisnya mulai berhenti.

"Apa rasanya sakit?" Sasori bertanya sambil melirik melalui ekor matanya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini."

Gadis itu lalu menatap Sasori heran.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta palsu seperti itu. Seharusnya kau membuka matamu lebar-lebar, dan melihat apa yang ada didepanmu."

.

 _As much as you shed tears,_

 _I'll treat you better.._

.

"Benar. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi, apa yang kau maksud ada didepanku?"

"Menurutmu apa?"

Bukannya menjawab Sasori malah balik bertanya dan kembali menatap langit.

"Aku tidak tahu apa sesuatu yang dia miliki yang tidak ada padaku.."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasori." Sakura masih menatap Sasori heran.

"Kau tidak harus mengerti. Cukup dengarkan saja apa yang akan kukatakan."

Sasori balik menatapnya sebentar. Dan setelah itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tersenyum saat kau bercerita dengan semangat tentang orang itu. Ya, aku bahagia jika kau bahagia."

"Tapi, tahukah kau? Betapa sakitnya itu, betapa sesaknya dadaku?"

"Setiap saat kau selalu membicarakannya, memujinya. Bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah gadis yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkannya..."

Sasori mengambil jeda untuk menghela napas pelan.

"... Itu memuakkan. Sangat memuakkan."

.

.

 _What does that bastard have_

 _that I don't?_

 _Exactly why can't I have you?_

 _That bastard doesn't love you_

 _Until when are you going to cry like a fool?_

.

.

"karena duniamu hanya berputar disekitarnya, kau jadi tidak bisa menyadari, jika ada seseorang yang selalu menatapmu."

"Siapa?"

Kali ini _hazel_ Sasori benar-benar menatap _emerald_ itu dengan dalam.

"Kau tidak tahu? Haruskah kuberitahu, Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Dia hanya diam menunggu jawaban.

"Orang itu ada didepanmu saat ini."

"Apa.. Kau?!" Tanyanya ragu.

"Ya. Haruskah kujelaskan juga,hm?"

"Apa maksudnya Sasori, aku-"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan. Kau hanya harus mendengarkanku saat ini."

Sakura terdiam.

"Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura."

Benda putih yang dingin dari langit perlahan turun. Salju pertama. Menjadi latar suasana mereka.

Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasori itu. Dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku teman sejak kecilmu. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasakan perasaan ini. Dan kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, tidak sekalipun."

"Kau memilih orang lain dan mengatakan jika kau sangat mencintainya, aku bisa terima. Aku tetap berada disampingmu dan tersenyum bersamamu. Dan saat aku tahu orang yang kau pilih itu adalah seorang bajingan, aku berusaha untuk memperingatkanmu aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka..."

"... Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya."

Sasori lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Karena itu sekarang.." Dia menatap Sakura yang masih diam. "Nikmati rasa sakit itu.."

"-Setidaknya kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."

Dan Sasori melangkah pergi dari taman, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam, ia menatap Sasori sampai hilang dari pandangannya dengan tatapan-menyesal, terkejut dan apa itu?

Bersalah?

Entahlah..

.

.

 _What does that bastard have_

 _that I don't?_

 _Exactly why can't I have you?_

 _That bastard doesn't love you_

 _Until when are you going to cry like a fool?_

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N:** Uwahhh.. Songfict macam apa ini?#plakk. Sumpah! Ini cuman iseng-iseng doang. Berawal dari dengerin lagunya bang G.D dan gue terpacu buat bikin songfict pakek pair Sasosaku,_,

 _For your information_ , bagi yang belum tahu G-Dragon tuh siapa. Dia itu leader boyband Korea Bigbang. Nah, bagi yang suka denger lagu Korea, gue rekomendasiin lagu 'That xx' ini lagunya catchy banget. Simple tapi artinya dalem-yah meski ada beberapa kata yang lumayan kasar. Dan gue sengaja pakek liriknya yang dalam bhs. Inggris, biar universal aja. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang gak suka Korea.

Dan sorry banget buat Sasuke yang dapet peran antagonis disini. Wkwk.

Ini ff pertama yang gue buat. Jadi, harap maklum aja ya, kalo ceritanya ancur berantakan cem ini XD. Bahkan gue gak yakin kalo cerita ini ada yang baca, apalagi nge-fav/review. Yah, kalo ada gue ucapin banyak terima kasih sudah berkenan baca cerita gaje ini.

Akhir kata Terimakasih dan salam olahraga#Eh.

 _ **Palembang, 24-06-16.**_


End file.
